peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 May 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-05-27 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Tape is heavily biased to the left channel and there are a couple of minor dropouts, but is otherwise clear. * Sessions *Kerb only session, recorded 19th April 1998. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Jesus And Mary Chain: Supertramp (album - Munki) Creation CRECD232 *Transparent Thing: Ah (v/a 7" - United In The Hatred Of...) Wurlitzer Jukebox WJ37 $''' *unknown 12" White Label '''@ *''John likes his subwoofer so much he wants to take over Mary Anne Hobbs show as well. Mentions seeing Kerb (now known as Reviver Gene) at TJs in Newport a "couple of months before" - presumably the gig filmed for Sounds Of The Suburbs: South Wales, which appears to have taken place 1998-02-23'' http://www.link2wales.co.uk/history/feb.htm *Kerb: Simple & Easy Me (session) *Magoo: Holy Smoke (single) Chemikal Underground PCHEM025CD *3 Mustaphas 3: To Tilephono Tis Xenitias (album - Forward In All Directions) Worldwide CDFEZ 005 *Boards Of Canada: Orange Romeda (v/a album - We Are Reasonable People) Warp WAP 100 @ $ *Mogwai: Helps Both Ways (EP - No Education = No Future (Fuck The Curfew)) PCHEM026CD @ $ *''audible edit, perhaps for a jingle'' *Kerb: Let Down (session) *''minor edit'' *Chaos A.D.: Thin Life (album - Buzz Caner) Rephlex CAT 059 LP @ $ *''another minor edit'' *M.J. Hibbett featuring Rob Fleay Orchestra and Durham Ox Singers: The Fair Play Trophy (Again) (v/a EP - Coupe Du Monde '98 - The Official Fortuna Pop! World Cup EP) Fortuna Pop! FPOP 98 $''' *'''File 1 ends and File 2 begins during above track *''news edited out'' *Dub War vs Panacea: Strike It (v/a album - Hellspawn (Extreme Metal Meets Extreme Techno)) Earache MOSH 199 CD @''' *Melys: When You Put Leonard Cohen On (album - Rumours And Curses) Arctic KOLD102CD '''$ *Leonard Cohen: Sisters Of Mercy (album - Songs Of Leonard Cohen) CBS 63241 *''Peel says hearing the Leonard Cohen track always reminds him of his first holiday with Sheila, driving around Europe in a Bedford Dormobile (they had the 'Songs of' LP on an eight track)'' *Jahmali: 21st Century (7") Penthouse @ $ *Kerb: From A Madman (session) *Wagon Christ: Breakage No. 1 (EP - The Power Of Love) Virgin VSCDJ 1695 @ $ *Ten Benson: Evil Heat (7") Deceptive BLUFF 062 $''' *Monograph: International Klein Blue (7" EP - Paper Museum) Shinkanzen Recordings SHINKANSEN 11 *Regis: Disease Through Affection (album - Delivered Into The Hands Of Indifference) Downwards DNLP05 '''@ $ *Kerb: Can't Go Home Again (session) *''Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs'' *Delgados: Clarinet (album - Peloton) Chemikal Underground Chem024CD *'File 2 '''cuts out during above track *Johnny Dodds: Blue Clarinet Stomp (album - Johnny Dodds) Collection Jazz Classics No. 18 RCA 130241 '$''' *unknown: untitled (12") Da Lick @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1998-05-27 John Peel Unknown Date 1998 Side A.mp3 *2) 1998-05-27 John Peel Unknown Date 1998.mp3 *3) dat_160.mp3 *4) 1998-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE413 ;Length *1) 47:18 *2) 47:33 *3) 4:07:26 (to 43:45) (13:04-13:12 and from 38:00 unique) *4) 1:30:52 (27:19-1:09:38) (from 1:06:09 unique) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *3) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 160 *4) Created from LE413 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May June 1998 Lee Tape 413 ;Available *1,2) Mooo *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes